firefandomcom-20200223-history
Service de Sécurité Incendie de Montréal
History The first paid fire department in the City of Montreal was formed in 1863. Over the years, as the city annexed suburbs, their municipal fire departments were merged into the Montreal Fire Department. In 2002, the remaining 27 municipalities on the Island of Montréal amalgamated to form the new Ville de Montréal. This resulted in the merger of 24 fire departments into the new Service de sécurité incendie de Montréal (SIM). In 2006, many of these cities regained their independence but the fire protection services remained under the agglomeration council. In addition to the original Ville de Montréal, the following fire departments were part of the merger. They are grouped into their mutual aide compacts in roughly east to west order: Former Fire Stations Apparatus roster Numbers in (parentheses) are shop numbers. Key *100 - Chief / Voitures d'etat-major *200 - Pumper/Engine / Autopompe (pump capacity/tank capacity) - M = foam/mousse, marked on vehicle, but not said on the air. *2000 - 2nd Pumper in a station / Deuxieme Autopompe dans une caserne (pump capacity/tank capacity) *400 - Ladder Truck / Échelle aérienne (pump capacity/tank capacity/aerial device height) *4000 - Échelle aérienne avec nacelle *500 - Rescue/Salvage / Véhicule de protection et de sauvetage -- As of mid-November, these units are in the process of being converted to 600s which will be Heavy Rescues not Rescue/Pumpers. Waiting for details ... *600 - Heavy Rescue / Fourgons de secours *6000 - Tanker / Citerne *700 - Elevating Platform / Nacelle élévatrice *7000 - 50-m Elevating Platform / Nacelle élévatrice de 50 m *800 - EMS / Véhicule d'encadrement clinique *8000 - Utility / Véhicule de service *900 - Support / Véhicule de soutien *9000 - Fire Prevention / Véhicule de prévention *1000 - Command Post / Poste de commandement mobile *1100 - Technical Rescue / Véhicule d’équipement pour sauvetage technique *1200 - Rehab/First Aid unit / Véhicule de soins préventifs et de réhabilitation *1300 - Cantine / Cantine mobile *1400 - Shelter bus / Autobus *1500 - Inflatable boat / Embarcation pneumatique *1600 - Air cascade unit / Véhicule d’approvisionnement d’air *1700 - Hazmat / Unité d’intervention en présence de matières dangereuses ("UIPC") *1800 - Boat / Embarcation nautique *1900 - Trailer / Remorque *2100 - Trailer (ice rescue) / Remorque de sauvetage sur glace *2200 - Trailer (foam) / Remorque à mousse Past Unit Definitions * 300 - Hose Wagon, later second pump in station * 400P - Ladder with salvage equipment (replaced Unites de Protection) * 500 - Salvage Units / Unites de protection (step vans) * 600 - Rescue Pumper / Autopompe multifonctionnelle * 800 - Support units - / Fourgonettes - fourgons - camionettes * 900 - Automobiles de liason *1100 - Fourgon d'epuisement *1400 - Motor boats / Canots automobile *1500 - "Flying Squad" / Equipe des renforts (step vans, probably the old 500s) *1700 - Similar to 1500s but Dodge vans The district HQ usually had the 400P and an 800 that was a Dodge van (used to deliver paycheques, among other things). Divisions et Regions *North Division / Division Nord (110) **Region 1 (131) - 51, 56, 57 58, (59), 61 **Region 2 (132) - 52, 53, 54, 55 **Region 3 (133) - 62, 63, 72, 72, 73, 74 **Region 4 (134) - 9, 21, 22, 31, 37, 41 **Region 5 (135) - 17, 18, 35, 42, 43, 49 **Region 6 (136) - 8, 14, 28, (32), 38, 44 *South Division / Division Sud (120) **Region 7 (137) - 64, 65, 77, 78 **Region 8 (138) - 3, 15, 23, 33, 66, 67 **Region 9 (139) - 4, 27, 34, 46, 75, 76 **Region 10 (140) - 2, 5, 10, 19, 20, 25 **Region 11 (141) - 16, 26, 29, 30, 47, 50 **Region 12 (142) - 13, 39, 40, 45, 48 Caserne No. 2 - 10, Chemin du Tour-de-l'Isle (Summer only) Built : A spare pumper responds from this station in summer. Caserne No. 3 - 256, Rue Young Built 1914 :203 - pumper (1250/500) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal (347-12600) :403 - rearmount aerial (-/-/100') - 2009 E-One Cyclone II (337-09213) :8003 - 2011 Ford E-350 Caserne No. 4 - 5260, Avenue Van Horne Built 1950 :204 - pumper (1500/600) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II (349-09298) :404 - rearmount aerial (-/-/100') - 2007 E-One Cyclone II (337-07281) Caserne No. 5 - 75, Rue Ontario Est Built 1964 :205 - pumper (1500/600) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II (349-11292) :405 - rearmount aerial (-/-/100') - 2011 E-One Cyclone II (337-11262) :1005 - command post - 1996 Ford F-800 / Fourgons Transit :1605 - air cascade truck - 2006 Sterling / Maxi Métal (387-06394) Caserne No. 8 - 11371, Rue Notre-Dame Est, Montréal-Est Built 1972 :208 - pumper (1250/500) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator / Superior (SN#SE 2377) (347-01024) :4008 - mid-ship tower quint (1500/250/93') - 2001 American Lafrance Eagle 134 / LTI (SN#J202-52) (338-01326) Caserne No. 9 - 8100, Boulevard Saint-Michel Built 1959, Ville Saint-Michel :134 - Operations Chief, Region 4 / Chef aux opérations, Region 4 (2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4) :209 - pumper (1500/600) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II (349-09300) :409 - rear-mount aerial (-/-/100') - 2009 E-One Cyclone II (337-10218) :151 - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AW :155, 156 - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS :128 - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS :2209 - Foam trailer (-/-/220F) - 2003 MGS / National Foam Caserne No. 10 - 1445, Rue Saint-Mathieu Built 1931 :210 (349-11293) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :410 (337-09214) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 13 - 3250, Rue Sainte-Catherine Est Built 1963 :213 (347-13239) - 2013 Spartan Metrostar / Maxi Métal pumper (1500/500) :613 (384-13573) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal heavy rescue :935 (167-13160) - 2013 Ford Explorer XLT Caserne No. 14 - 8286, Boulevard Maurice-Duplessis Built 2005 :214 (349-09301) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :514 (384-07086) - 2008 Ford F-550 / Maxi-Metal light rescue :2214 - 2003 MGS / National Foam (-/-/220F) Foam trailer Caserne No. 15 - 1255, rue Richmond Built 1903 :215 (349-11285) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :415 (337-93175) - 1993 E-One Hurricane / Superior aerial (-/-/135' rearmount) (SN#SE 1327) :915- 2000 Chevrolet Cheyenne 1500 LT :1515 - 2008 Zodiac G380FB rescue boat :1815 - 2008 Rosborough HammerHead RFV-22 rescue boat :2115 - 2006 Dynazor ice rescue trailer Caserne No. 16 - 1041, Rue Rachel Built 1891, oldest station still in service. :216 (347-12594) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal pumper (1500/500) :416 (337-09210) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 17 - 4240, Rue de Charleroi, Montréal-Nord Built 1991 :135 - Operations Chief, Region 5 / Chef aux opérations, Region 5 (2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4) :217 (349-11352) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :417 (337-03560) - 2003 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) (SN#127508) :1617 (381-06379) - 2008 Sterling / Maxi-Metal air supply Caserne No. 18 - 12012, Boulevard Rolland, Montréal-Nord Built 1970 :218 (349-07518) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :418 (337-07479) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100') Caserne No. 19 - 2000, Avenue De Lorimier Built 1985 :219M (349-07519) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :2019 (347-12526) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal pumper (1500/500) :419 (337-07474) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 20 - 920, Rue Saint-Urbain Built 2001 :220 (349-11353) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :420 (337-09212) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :720 (372-12538) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer T-Rex (At shop) (-/-/115' tower) Caserne No. 21 - 6025, Boulevard Lavoisier, Saint-Léonard Built 1975 :221 (349-07524) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :421 (338-00021) - 2000 HME 1871 / Carl Thibault quint (1500/400/75' rearmount) :1321 (227-90647) - 1990 Ford E350 / Tibotrac canteen (SN#58255) Caserne No. 22 - 5455, Rue Antonio-Dagenais, Saint-Léonard Built 1975 :222 (346-96149) - 1996 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pumper (1050/500) :4022 (338-92298) - 1992 Spartan Gladiator / Phoenix/LTI tower (1500/150/110') :1422 (184-08357) - 2008 Thomas SAF-T-Liner EF mobile shelter Caserne No. 23 - 523, Place Saint-Henri Built 1930 :223 (349-09302) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :423 (337-09215) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :1423 (184-08219) - 2008 Thomas SAF-T-Liner EF mobile shelter Caserne No. 25 - 1212, Rue Drummond Built 1913 :225 (349-11351) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :425 (337-10208) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100') (337-10208) Caserne No. 26 - 2151, Avenue du Mont-Royal Est Built 1901, Ville de Lorimier, 2000 :226 (347-13352) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal pumper (1500/500) Caserne No. 27 - 5353, Rue Gatineau Built 1909 :227 (347-13233) - 2013 Spartan Metrostar / Maxi Métal pumper (1500/500) :427 (337-11263) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :627 (384-13546) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal heavy rescue Caserne No. 28 - 7650, Boulevard Châteauneuf, Anjou Built 1976 :228M (349-07290) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :428 (337-10173) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :9022, ' 9032' - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE :9039 - 2004 Chevrolet Cavalier :9041 - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS :9058, 9059, 9063 - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS Caserne No. 29 - 5375, 1re Ave Built 1964 :141 - Operations Chief, Region 11 / Chef aux opérations, Region 11 (2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4) :229 (347-01022) - 2001 Spartan Metrostar / Superior pumper (1250/500) :429 (337-09211) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :1729 (382-91285) - 1991 Freightliner LCF6342 / Tibotrac hazmat :1799 (382-95425) - 1996 Ford CF8000 / Maxi-Metal hazmat :9024, 9031, 9034 - 2003 Chevrolet Cavalier :9060, ' 9062' - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS :9072 - 2010 Ford Fiesta SE Caserne No. 30 - 5, Rue Laurier Ouest Built 1905, Ville de Saint-Louis du Mile End :230 (347-12575) - 2013 Spartan Metrostar / Maxi-Métal pumper (1250/500) :430 (337-07471) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :1230 (178-06201) - 2006 Ford E350 canteen :1330 (227-91200) - 1991 Grumman step van / Lafleur canteen Caserne No. 31 - 7041, Rue Saint-Dominique Built 1931 :231 (347-12525) - 2012 Spartan Metrostar / Maxi Métal pumper (1500/500) :8031 - 2011 Ford E-350 Caserne No. 32 - boulevard Gouin Est & rue Sherbrooke Est. Under construction, will be completed in late 2013 :232- 2038 will become 232 when the station opens Caserne No. 33 - 6040, Boulevard Monk Built 1961 :233 (349-10165) - 2010 E-One Cyclone pumper (1500/600) :433 (337-03557) - 2004 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 34 - 5369, Chemin de la Côte-Saint-Antoine Built 1913, 1961 :139 - Operations Chief, Region 9 / Chef aux opérations, Region 9 (2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4) :234 - 2013 Spartan Metrostar / Maxi Métal pumper (1500/500) :734 (372-12543) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer T-Rex (-/-/115') Caserne No. 35 - 10827, Rue Lajeunesse Built 1925 :110 - Division Chief, North / Chef division, Nord (2011 Ford Explorer XLT 4WD) :235 (347-13383) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/500) :535 (384-12007) - 2011 Ford F-550 / Lafleur light rescue :107 - 2011 Ford Escape Hybrid :112 - 2012 Ford Escape XLT :113 - 2013 Dodge Journey SXT :1535 - 2008 Zodiac C380FB rescue boat :1835 - 2009 Rosborough HammerHead RFV-22 rescue boat :2135 - 2006 Dynazor ice rescue trailer Caserne No. 37 - 795, Rue Jarry Est Built 1931 :237 (347-13325) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/500) Caserne No. 38 - 14201, Rue Sherbrooke Est Built 1972, Ville de Pointe-aux-Trembles :136 - Operations Chief, Region 6 / Chef aux opérations, Region 6 (2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4) :238M (349-07286) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :2038 (346-95288) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1464) :438 (337-07477) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :538 (384-07083) - 2007 Ford F-550 / Maxi-Metal light rescue :1838 - 2010 Rosborough HammerHead RFV-22 rescue boat :2138 - 2006 Dynazor ice rescue trailer Caserne No. 39 - 2915, Rue Monsabré Built 1914 :239 (347-01023) - 2001 Spartan Metrostar / Superior pumper (1250/500) :439 (337-96051) - 1996 Spartan / NovaQuintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 40 - 8639, Rue Pierre-De Coubertin Built 1914 :240 (349-10229) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :440 (337-07475) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 41 - 7405, Rue Champagneur Built 1926 :241 (349-10236) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :441 (337-07282) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 42 - 4180, Rue De Salaberry Est Built 1963 :242 (349-07523) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :442 (337-96050) - 1996 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry/NOVAquintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 43 - 1945, Rue Fleury Est Built 1949 :243 (346-95291) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1472) Caserne No. 44 - 12145, Boulevard Rivière-des-Prairies (Rivière-des-Prairies) Built 1955 :244 (349-10237) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :2044 (346-92131) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002335) :444 (337-07476) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 45 - 5100, Rue Hochelega Built 1994 :142 - Operations Chief, Region 12 / Chef aux opérations, Region 12 (2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4) :245 (349-11283) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :445 (337-93176) - 1993 E-One Hurricane / Superior aerial (-/-/135' rearmount) (SN#SE 1328) :8045 - 2011 Ford E-350 :9000, 9051, 9055 - 2003 Chevrolet Cavalier Caserne No. 46 - 4760, Rue Cumberland Built 1930 :246 (349-09297) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :446 (337-07472) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 47 - 2111, Rue Saint-Zotique Est Built 1931 :247 (347-13386) - 2013 Spartan Metrostar / Maxi Métal pumper (1500/500) :447 (337-03568) - 2003 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) (SN#127509) :647 (384-13463) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal heavy rescue :947 (277-88092) - 1988 Freightliner / Lafleur collapse rescue Caserne No. 48 - 3616, Rue Hochelega Built 1931 :248 (349-10164) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :448 (337-07478) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 49 - 10, Rue Chabanel Ouest Built 1954 :249M (349-07291) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :449 (337-07279) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 50 - 6490, 30e Avenue Built 1956 :250 (349-11282) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :450 (337-10183) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 51 - 550, Boulevard des Anciens-Combattants, Sainte-Anne-de-Bellevue Built 1994 :251 (349-07521) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :451 (337-10177) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :6051 (368-07095) - 2007 Sterling / Levasseur tanker (?/2910) Caserne No. 52 - 330, Rue Surrey, Baie-d'Urfé Built 2006 :252 - pumper (1500/600) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II (349-10163) :452 - rearmount aerial (-/-/100')- 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAquintech (337-94187) Caserne No. 53 - 310, Rue Beaurepaire, Beconsfield Built 1981 as two-bay fire station, rebuilt as one-bay fire station ???? :253 - pumper (1500/600) - 2010 E-One Cyclone (349-10245) Caserne No. 54 - 3048, Boulevard St-Charles, Kirkland Built 19?? as gas station, rebuilt as two-bay fire station c.1981, rebuilt as one-bay fire station ?? :254 - pumper (1500/600) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II (349-10176) Caserne No. 55 - 401, Boulevard Saint-Jean, Pointe-Claire Built 1963 as three-bay fire station, two bays added c.1978, two more bay added ???? :132 - Operations Chief, Region 2 / Chef aux opérations, Region 2 (2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4) :255M - pumper (1500/500) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II (349-07285) :455 - rearmount aerial (-/-/100') - 2004 E-One Cyclone II (337-04576) :555 - light rescue - 2007 Ford F-550 / Maxi-Metal (384-07084) :1555 - inflatable rescue boat - 2008 Zodiac G380FB :1855 - rescue boat - 2008 Rosborough HammerHead RFV-22 :2255 - foam trailer (-/-/220F) - 2003 MGS / National Foam Caserne No. 56 - 230, Boulevard Chèvremont, L'Île-Bizard Built 2005 :256 (349-09303) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :2056 (346-95285) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1474) :6056 (388-11159) - 2011 Freightliner M2 112 / Maxi Métal tanker (-/3000) Caserne No. 57 - 13795, Boulevard Pierrefonds, Pierrefonds Built 1977 :257 (349-07522) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :457 (337-03559) - 2004 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :557 (384-12406) - 2012 Ford F-550 / Lafleur light rescue :1857 - 2010 Rosborough HammerHead RFV-22 water rescue trailer :2157 - 2006 Dynazor ice rescue trailer Caserne No. 58 - 13, Rue du Centre-Commerical, Roxboro Built 1980 :258 (346-95290) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) Caserne No. 59 - 18661 boul. Pierrefonds, Pierrefonds Under construction, will be completed in late 2013 :259 - New Assigned company :459 - New Assigned company Caserne No. 61 - 10, Rue Sunnydale, Dollard-Des-Ormeaux Built 1967, bay and rear doors added c.1984 :131 - Operations Chief, Region 1 / Chef aux opérations, Region 1 (2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4) :261 - pumper (1050/600/25F) - 1999 Freightliner FL80 / Superior (SN#SE 1914 - 346-99182) :461 - rearmount aerial (-/-/100') - 2007 E-One Cyclone II (337-07280) Caserne No. 62 - 155, Avenue Avro, Dorval Built 1991 :262 (376-96299) - 1996 Pierce Saber / Fort Garry/Nova Quintech pumper (1050/500)(SN#M5606) Caserne No. 63 - 530, Boulevard Bouchard, Dorval Built 1965 :263 (349-07517) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :2063 (347-01021) - 2000 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#SE 2374) :4063 (337-97355) - 1997 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault/Nova Quintech tower (-/-/100' rearmount) (SN#NQT06Q44Z99TO143) :124 - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS :165 - 2005 Chevrolet Astro AWD :166, 167 - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD :1963 - 1966 Mack (625/-) pump trailer :1988 - 2001 Olympique trailer :9023 - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE :9040 - 2004 Chevrolet Cavalier :9035, 9037, 9038, 9044, 9048, 9049, 9053, 9061 - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS Caserne No. 64 - 3175, Rue Remembrance, Lachine Built 1960 :137 - Operations Chief, Region 7 / Chef aux opérations, Region 7 (2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4) :264M (349-07287) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :464 (337-07278) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :564 (384-07085) - 2007 Ford F-550 / Maxi-Metal light rescue :1564 - 2008 Zodiac C380 FB rescue boat :1864 - 2009 Rosborough HammerHead RFV-22 rescue boat :2164 - 2006 Dynazor ice rescue trailer Caserne No. 65 - 1300, Avenue Dollard, LaSalle Built 1978 :265 (349-09296) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :2065 (346-95283) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1469) :465 (337-07480) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :565 (384-12008) - 2012 Ford F-550 / Lafleur light rescue :1701 - 1991 Satellite mass decontamination trailer :1702 (287-05207) - 2005 GMC TC8500 / 2007 Métal Grenier mass decontamination unit :1703 (287-05206) - 2005 GMC TC8500 / 2007 Métal Grenier mass decontamination unit :1704 - 2010 Haulmark mass decontamination trailer :8065 - 2011 Ford E-350 :9028- 2013 Ford Fiesta SE :9042, 9045, 9046, 9047 - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS :9052, 9056, 9057 - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS Caserne No. 66 - 4398, Boulevard LaSalle, Verdun Built 1967 :138 - Operations Chief, Region 8 / Chef aux opérations, Region 8 (2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4) :266M (349-07288) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :466 (337-04577) - 2004 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100' rearmount) :566 (384-07082) - 2007 Ford F-550 / Maxi-Metal light rescue :1866 - 2008 Rosborough HammerHead RFV-22 rescue boat :2266 - 2003 MGS / National Foam (-/-/220F) foam trailer :9021, 9027, 9029 - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE :9043 - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS Caserne No. 67 - 911, Boulevard René-Lévesque, Île des Sœurs Built 1997 :267 (347-92302) - 1992 Duplex Olympian / Anderson pumper (1250/500) (SN#92DEMJGME92002445) :467 (337-94185) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / Nova Quintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 71 - 5500, Chemin Bois-Franc, Saint-Laurent Built 1970 :271M (349-07289) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :771 (372-12542) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer T-Rex tower (-/-/115' rearmount) Caserne No. 72 - 2727, Boulevard Poirier, Saint-Laurent Built 1978 :272 (347-00084) - 2000 E-One Cyclone / Superior pumper (1500/500) (SN#SE 2358) :472 (337-07473) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :1672 (381-06378) - 2008 Sterling / Maxi-Metal air supply Caserne No. 73 - 820, Rue Saint-Germain, Saint-Laurent Built 1957 :133 - Operations Chief, Region 3 / Chef aux opérations, Region 3 (2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4) :273 (337-12586) - 2012 Spartan Metrostar / Maxi Métal pumper (1500/500) :4073 (337-97239) - 1997 E-One Hurricane / Superior tower (-/-/95') (SN#SE 1745) :1473 (184-08374) - 2008 Thomas SAF-T-Liner EF mobile shelter Caserne No. 74 - 10, Avenue Roosevelt, Mont-Royal Built 1950 :274 (347-95371) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1500/500) (SN#SE 1383) :474 (337-07283) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 75 - 40, Avenue Saint-Just, Outremont Built 1910 :140 Operations Chief, Region 10 / Chef aux opérations, Region 10 (2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4) :275 (349-09299) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) Caserne No. 76 - 19, Rue Stanton, Westmount :120 - Division Chief, South / Chef division, Sud (2011 Ford Explorer XLT 4WD) :276 (347-13382) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/500) :476 (337-96401) - 1996 Spartan / Fort Garry/Nova Quintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :106 - 2011 Ford Escape Hybrid :121 - 2013 Dodge Journet SXT :9026 - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE :9069 - 2011 Toyota Yaris :9071 - 2012 Ford Fiesta SE Caserne No. 77 - 114, Rue Westminster Nord, Montréal-Ouest Built 1914 :277 (346-00082) - 2000 Freightliner FL80 / Superior pumper (1050/600/25F) (SN#SE 2043) Caserne No. 78 - 6815, Chemin de la Côte-Saint-Luc, Côte St Luc Built 1961 :278 (349-07520) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :478 (337-03567) - 2004 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Mesures préventives - 200, Rue de Bellechasse :103 - 2011 Ford Escape Hybrid :127 - 2012 Ford Escape XLT :160, 183- 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS :170 - 2001 Chevrolet Astro SL AWD :182 - 1999 Chevrolet Astro AWD :911, 913, 939, 943 - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD :914 - 2004 Chevrolet Astro :938, 940 - 2012 Ford F-350 :1989, 1991 - 2011 Scott trailer :1990 - 1990 Hi Point trailer :9025, 9050, 9064 - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS :9054 - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS :9036, 9065, 9066, 9067, 9068, 9070 - 2011 Toyota Yaris :9073, 9074 - 2012 Ford Fiesta SE :9075, 9076, 9077, 9078 - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE Municipal Garage - 2269, rue Viau Spare rigs are stored at the Municipal Garage. :187 - 2005 Chevrolet Astro AWD :188, 189, 190, 191, 192, 194 - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD :193 - 2004 Chevrolet Astro AWD :195 - 2005 Chevrolet Impala LS :196 - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS :197 - 2005 Chevrolet Impala :200 (346-92126) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#CT-1050-205) :280 (337-01025) - 2001 Spartan Metrostar / Superior pumper (1250/500) :281 (347-97242) - 1997 Volvo FE42 / Superior pumper (1050/750) (SN#SE 1575) :282 (347-96148) - 1996 E-One Cyclone / Superior pumper (1500/500) (SN#SE 1434) :283 (347-94408) - 1994 KME Renegade pumper (1500/700) :284 (346-92128) - 1992 Freightliner FLL6324S / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002355) :285 (346-92129) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002370) :286 (347-91468) - 1991 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1500/700) (SN#SE 1229) :288 (346-93191) - 1993 Sutphen Deluge pumper (1250/750) (SN#HS-2785) :289 (346-95289) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1470) :290 (376-93205) - 1993 Spartan Gladiator / Nova Quintech pumper (1250/500) (SN#NQT03F32C23P0540) :291 (346-95284) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1466) :292 (346-00080) - 2000 International 4900 / Superior pumper (1050/900) (SN#SE 2155) :293 (346-00079) - 2000 International 4900 / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/500) :295 (346-95286) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) :296 (346-92299) - 1992 International 4900 / Phoenix pumper (1050/500) (SN#91-04-1191-290) :297 (346-89563) - 1989 Mack MS / Thibault pumper (1050/700) :298 (346-95287) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) :299 (346-92124) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002345) :480 (337-94186) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAquintech aerial (-/100' rearmount) :481 (337-96048) - 1996 Spartan / NovaQuintech aerial (-/-/110' rearmount) :482 (337-94184) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAquintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :485 (338-96228) - 1996 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Fort Garry/NOVAquintech quint (1250/250/100')(SN#M5654) :486 (337-94183) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAquintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :487 (337-94180) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAquintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :490 (337-92018) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson/Seagrave aerial (-/-/110' rearmount) :491 (337-92015) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson/Seagrave aerial (-/-/110' rearmount) :492 (337-92016) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson/Seagrave aerial (-/-/110' rearmount) (SN#90120ICOY91002275) :493 (337-92017) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson/Seagrave aerial (-/-/110' rearmount) (SN#C-206) :494 (337-94182) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAquintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :580 (384-07081) - 2007 Ford F550 XL / Maxi-Metal salvage :581 (384-07087) - 2008 Ford F550 XL / Maxi-Metal salvage :582 (384-07080) - 2007 Ford F-550 / Maxi-Metal light rescue :680 (387-97253) - 1997 Freightliner FL70 / Maxi-Metal heavy rescue :780 (372-91316) - 1991 Duplex D9600 / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/102') (SN#90131JAOY91002305) :1080 (383-96151) - 1996 Ford F800 / Transit command :1480 (184-08467) - 2008 Thomas SAF-T-Liner EF mobile shelter :1680 - 1993 International S4900 / Anderson air supply :2080 (346-95281) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1465) :2082 (346-98442) - 1998 Freightliner FL80 / Maxi-Metal pumper (1050/500/40AFFF) (SN#16411) :2083 (346-92123) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002360) :2084 (346-92130) - 1992 Freightliner FLL6324S / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002365) :2085 (346-92122) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002350) :6080 (388-11180) - 2011 Freighliner M2 112 / Maxi Metal tanker (-/3000) :6081 (368-07094) - 2007 Sterling / Levasseur tanker (-/2910) Centre de Formation - 6700, rue Notre-Dame Est Built 1963 :126 - 2012 Ford Escape XLT :152, 153 - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS :154, 936 - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD :201CF (349-07284) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :202 (346-99185) - 1999 Sutphen DS1250 pumper (1050/400) (SN#HS-3355) :401 (337-03558) - 2004 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :402 (337-96049) - 1996 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry/NOVAquintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :942, 946 - 2004 Chevrolet Astro :944, 948 - 2012 Dodge Ram 2500 4X4 :973 - 2001 Ford F-150 XL :998 - 1999 John Deere generator :2180 - 2008 Class ACT ice rescue trailer Quartier général - 4040, Avenue du Parc Built 1933 :101, 104, 108 - 2011 Ford Escape Hybrid :102 - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LTZ :115 - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS :941 - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS :999 - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD Ressources Matérielles et Immobilières - 6650, rue Notre-Dame Est Built 2003 :129 - 2012 Ford Escape XLT :150, 157 - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS :957, 970 - 2006 Ford F-350 XL :959, 963 - 2006 Ford E-350 :960 - 2001 Ford E-350 :964 - 2004 Ford E-350 :967, 968 - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD :971 (128-12549) - 2012 Dodge RAM 3500 mask service unit :972 (128-12548) - 2012 Dodge RAM 3500 mask service unit :984 - 2005 Chevrolet Astro AWD :990 - 2001 Ford Taurus SE :2184 - 2013 Laroche hoses test trailer Assignment unknown :2012 Spartan Gladiator Rosenbauer 115' T-Rex (At shop) Station 45 = 745 soon to be in service :2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :(346-95282) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1467) :(347-95400) - 1995 E-One Cyclone / Superior pumper (1500/500) (SN#SE 1622) :1994 Spartan / NOVAQuintech 100' aerial :(381-93064) - 1993 International S / Anderson air supply (SN#IHTSDN2R1PH506666) :1993 GMC Vandura / Transit decontamination :(346-92125) - 1992 Freightliner FLL6342S / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002340) :(346-91246) - 1991 Spartan Gladiator / Phoenix pumper (1050/500) On order *'Seven' 2014 Spartan Metrostar/Maxi-Métal VIO 1250/500 pumpers (Year 3) (from a 5-year contract for 35 pumpers) *'One' Pierce Mobile command post which will become unit 1005. *'One' Freightliner/Lafleur air light unit which will become unit 1617 *'One' Ford F-550/Lafleur Light Rescue *2015 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal heavy rescue Retired apparatus :(387-06394) - 2006 Sterling / Lafleur Mechanical unit :(387-06393) - 2006 Sterling / Lafleur Mechanical unit :(277-95372) - 1995 Ford E350 / Transit mask service unit :1994 Ford F700 / Carl Thibault pumper (625/300) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Pointe-des-Cascades) :(227-94368) - 1994 Ford F-450 / Tibotrac investigation unit :1993 International 4900 / Anderson air supply (SN#IHTSDN2RXPH506665) :(277-93261) - 1993 Mack MC / Tibotrac heavy rescue :(387-93284) - 1993 Freightliner FL70 / Maxi-Metal heavy rescue (SN#12375) :(346-92127) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#CT-1050-207) :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1991 E-One Hurricane quint (1250/400/75') (SN#9056) :(346-90531) - 1990 Spartan Gladiator / Phoenix pumper (1050/500) :(346 90068) - 1990 Mack MC688P/ Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) (SN#T91-112) :(346-90067) - 1990 Mack MC688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) :(346-90066) - 1990 Mack MC688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) :(346-90065) - 1990 Mack MC688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) (SN#T91-106) :(346-90064) - 1990 Mack MC688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) :(346-90063) - 1990 Mack MR688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) (SN#T91-105) :(346-90062) - 1990 Mack MC688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) :(346-90061) - 1990 Mack MC688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) :(346-90060) - 1990 Mack MC688P / [Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) :(346-90059) - 1990 Mack MC688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) (SN#T91-103) :(346-90058) - 1991 Mack MC688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) (SN#T91-104) :(338-90507) - 1991 Spartan Monarch / Phoenix/LTI quint (1750/300/110' rearmount) (SN#89-11-857-249) :1990 Freightliner / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/90') (SN#QC-176) :(371-90079) - 1990 Freightliner / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/90' rearmount) (SN#QC-175) :1990 Freightliner / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/90' midship) (SN#QC-173) :1990 Freightliner / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/90' midship) (SN#QC-172) :(227-90640) - 1990 International 4600 / Tibotrac mask service unit :1989 Pacific / Anderson/Bronto tower (1050/164') (SN#QC-152) :(349-88394) - 1989 Freightliner LO63042 / Phoenix pumper (1750/800/100F) (SN#88-06-334-160) :(371-90082) - 1990 Freightliner / Anderson / Bronto tower (-/-/90' rearmount) (SN#QC-174) :(371-90081) - 1989 Freightliner / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/90' rearmount) (SN#QC-139) :(371-90080) - 1989 Freightliner FLL6342 / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/90' midship) (SN#QC-138) :(371-90077) - 1989 Freightliner / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/90' rearmount) (SN#QC-135) :1988 Freightliner / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/90' midship) (SN#QC-140) :1988 Freightliner / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/90' midship) :(349-88395) - 1988 Freightliner LO63042 / Phoenix pumper (1750/800/100F) :(349-88393) - 1988 Freightliner LO63042 / Phoenix pumper (1750/800/100F) :(349-88392) - 1988 Freightliner LO63042 / Phoenix pumper (1750/800/100F) :(383-88615) - 1988 Blue Bird / Girardin command :(277-88678) - 1988 International step van / Supreme rehab :(346-86404) - 1987 Mack MC686P / Thibault pumper (1050/700) (SN#T86-147) :(346-86258) - 1987 Mack MR686P / Thibault pumper (1050/500) :(346-86259) - 1986 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T86-154) (Sold) :(277-86293) - 1987 International S / Maxi-Metal heavy rescue :(346-85489) - 1985 International CO1950B / 1987 Phoenix pumper (1050/500) (SN#85-05-024-113) :(346-84029) - 1985 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (Sold) :1985 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (Sold) :1985 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (Sold) :1985 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T85-154) (Sold) :1985 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T85-155) (Sold) :1983 GMC Top Kick / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (SN#PFT-1286) :1983 Pemfab / Pierreville quint (1050/200/100') :1983 International S1924 / Thibault aerial (-/-/75' rearmount) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Les Cèdres) :1982 Kenworth LCF11 / Pierreville quint (1050/400/100' rearmount) (SN#PFT-1251) (ex-Mississauga Fire and Emergency Services) :1981 International CO1950B / Pierreville quint (840/400/75' midship) (SN#PFT-1081) (ex-Mississauga Fire and Emergency Services) :1981 International CO1950B / Champion air supply :(323-81525) - 1980 Ford L900 / Pierreville tanker (500/1500) (SN#PFT-1053) :1975 Imperial / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-488) (Sold) :1975 Imperial / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-489) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Charlemagne) :1975 Imperial / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-490) (Sold) :1967 Ford C / Thibault (Sold) :1967 Ford C / Thibault (Sold) :1967 Ward LaFrance / Thibault snorkel (-/-/90') (SN#T67-188) (Sold) :1965 Thibault AWIT aerial (-/-/100') (Sold) :1964 Thibault pumper (Sold) :1964 Thibault pumper (Sold) :1964 Thibault pumper (Sold) :1964 Thibault pumper (Sold) External links Code Rouge Montréal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal